1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle hub for supporting the pedal crank shaft of a bicycle.
2Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the inventor is aware is his prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 510,989, filed Apr. 18, 1990 (Yi Chen CHI, "A HUG OF A BICYCLE"), allowed on Oct. 10, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,407.
Generally, a bicycle hub includes two dust caps provided on both end portions of an axle and to be engaged with both end portions of a hub shell. However, when one of the dust caps is threadedly engaged to the hub shell, the axle may not precisely coincide with the axis of the hub shell so that the other dust cap can not be easily threadedly engaged into position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle hubs.